


Queens for the People

by vanjie_love



Series: One Shots [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, PCAs, nervous V, supportive B, theyre together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: This is the worst thing I think I've ever written. I'm posting it because my friends and I had such a fun time coming up with the acceptance speech lol.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Queens for the People

Vanessa lined her lips with shaky hands. 

"Papi, calm down." Brooke walked up behind Vanessa and caught her eyes in the mirror. 

"Easy for you to say, bitch, you already know you won your category."

Brooke paused. "you got me there."  
Brooke leaned forward and placed a kiss on his love's shoulder. 

"Just breathe," Brooke said softly, "it'll be okay. You're the people's choice, and you're my choice." 

Brooke smiled and leaned his head against Vanessa's. Vanessa smiled. 

"You a cheesy hoe, babe, but you my cheesy hoe." Vanessa nudged the tall blonde, who was already in drag, what the hell? "Now get outta here so I can finish my makeup."

~*~

Half an hour later, Vanessa tornadoed out of the bathroom, dressed, wig and makeup on. No matter how long Brock and José had been together, Brooke Lynn would never get over how gorgeous his love was- as Vanessa and José.

"Babe." Brooke said, exhaling. This was the first-time seeing Vanessa's outfit, a tight little sequin dress. "You look stunning." Brooke finally finished. 

"You're not so bad yourself, toes." Vanessa winked. 

Both queens were sparkly, made up perfectly, and hair done right. They definitely looked the part of the drag world's IT couple. Everyone was going to eat them up. 

~*~

Arriving to the red carpet took time, and Vanessa was anxious. What if she wins? What if she doesn't? How will it feel?  
She started wringing her hands together, asking herself these questions over and over again.  
Suddenly, Brooke's hand was on hers, intertwining their fingers, taking her fears away.

"If you don't win, babe, it won't change a thing. You're still a winner. You're Miss Vanjie." Brooke smiled, and Vanessa returned it, "you're my winner." Brooke gave Vanessa a soft kiss, trying to not mess up their makeup.

Their car pulls up to the red carpet, Brooke gets out first, and then helps Vanessa out. Cameras flocked to them; reporters were everywhere. Brooke never let's go of Vanessa's hand. Everyone wants a photo of Branjie. Brooke and Vanessa hug and pose and kiss, but Brooke still never let's go of Vanessa's hand. 

Once through the carpet, Brooke and Vanessa are led to their table. They've been seated with Ross.

This will be great! Vanessa thinks to herself. 

She's still nervous, and Brooke still is holding Vanessa's hand, keeping her grounded. 

Vanessa doesn't even know why she's nervous. It's just a silly award. She never gets nervous. 

The show starts. Brooke and Vanessa only half pay attention. Brooke lets go of Vanessa's hand, and Vanessa teases Brooke under the table by running her fingertips up the taller girl's thighs. Brooke grabs Vanessa's wrist, stopping her from going any farther. 

Brooke isn't tucked. She didn't need to be with this outfit.

Finally, it's Vanessa's category. Brooke's hand is back in hers. The nominees are announced, and Vanessa's legs were jittery. 

"And the winner is........." said the presenters.

They paused, reading the card.

The pause felt like it was lasting forever. 

"you got this, baby." Brooke whispered in her ear, right before she heard:

"VANESSA VANJIE MATEO!" 

Vanessa felt a chill down her spine. She won? She won! 

Vanessa stood; Brooke stood with her. The audience lost their minds. Vanessa kissed her girl and made her way to the stage. She greeted the presenters and held her award. 

Vanessa Vanjie Mateo

Competition Contestant 2019

She beamed at the audience, but her eyes were locked on Brooke. 

"Bitttccch, I don even know, bitch." Vanessa tried to remember her speech that she rehearsed with Brooke, "I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY TWINKLE TOES." Vanessa said, in her normal loud voice, "WE GONNA CELEBRATE LATER, CHILD, YOU BEST BELIEVE! IDK I MIGHT SUCK ON HER TOES. I'M JUST PLAYIN, JUST PLAYIN. I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK MY MOMMA, BECAUSE BITCHHHHHH THERE'D BE NO VANJIE WITHOUT HER, WE TWINS! THANK YA MOMMA, THANK YA TOES, THANK YA JASON, THANK YA RILEY. THANK YA TO ALL THE CHICKENHEADS OUT THERE THAT VOTED FOR ME! YOU THA LOYAL HOES. THANK YA MISS VANJIE." 

Shit.

"Shit, Mary, I just thanked myself. OH DAMN THEY TELLIN ME TO WRAP UP, AIN THE FIRST TIME I BEEN TOLD THAT IF YA KNOW WHAT I'M SAYIN." Vanessa wiggled her eyebrows and winked in Brooke's direction, who was shaking his head, "THANK YOU EVERYBODY, ONE LAST SHOUT OUT TO BROOKE LYNN! LOVE YOU TOES. MISS VANJIE, DEUCES!" 

Brooke watched, heart soft, as Vanessa left the stage with the presenters.

She couldn't wait to congratulate her.


End file.
